


Uśmiech węża - z czym to się je

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dla ludzi, którzy chcieliby wiedzieć jaka powinna być kolejność czytania głównej historii z historiami pobocznymi tak, aby wszystko miało jako tako ręce i nogi :)





	Uśmiech węża - z czym to się je

Kolejność czytania:

Uśmiech Węża rozdziały 1-83

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 1

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 84

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 2

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 85

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 3

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 86

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 4

Uśmiech Węża - rozdziały 87-88

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 5

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 89

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 6

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 90

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 7

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 91

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 8

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 92

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 9

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 93

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdziały 10-11

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 94

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 12

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa - rozdział 1

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 95

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa - rozdział 2

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 13

Uśmiech Węża - rozdziały 96-97

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdziały 14-18

Uśmiech Węża - rozdziały 98-99

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Smoka - rozdział 19

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 100

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa - rozdział 3

Uśmiech Węża - rozdział 101

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa - rozdziały 4-7

Uśmiech Węża - rozdziały 102-103

Uśmiech Węża: Historia Psa - rozdział 8-11

Uśmiech Węża - rozdziały 104-115 [KONIEC]

Następny rozdział, który się pojawi to: _niespodzianka : D_

Post będzie odświeżany na bieżąco! :)


End file.
